to have feeling for u and to think i might lose u
by baby sweetpea
Summary: rin send to america and she came after 5 years to get love of her life she was a tomboy and turn into dream.will she get what she wants or go back to america.this is my first storyplease be nice and please review.
1. Chapter 1

To have feeling for you and I might lose u

Lord Kane (Rin& Junior father)

Lady Mia (Rin & Junior mother)

Rin 17

Junior 18(Rin brother)

Kagome 17(Rin &junior cuz)

Sango 17(Rin & kagome best friends)

Lord inu'no'taisho (inuyasha & Sesshoumaru father)

Lady Izayoi (inuyasha & Sesshoumaru mother)

Inuyasha 17

Sesshoumaru 18(Junior best friend)

Koga 18 (Sesshoumaru & junior friend)

Ayame18 (Kouga girlfriend)

Maya 18(junior girlfriend)

Miroku 17 (inuyasha best friend)

Jaken (Sesshoumaru servant)

Kikyo (ex girlfriend of Inuyasha)

Kagura (ex girlfriend of sess)

Naraku (Kagura brother)

Lord Rec (naraku & Kagura father)

Lady Sara (mother of naraku & Kagura mother)

"I'm glad I'm going back home how much I miss it." " I wonder what are dad and mom and bro are doing right…". " Master Kane" "yes" said Kane "lord Rec ask for u and a meeting about the company ""well tell him that

I'm busy so he has reschedule. "My dearest it time to go " said lady Mia". Kane yelled for junior.

"JUNIOR! It time to go," yelled Kane. Junior ran down the stairs "sorry dad I can't go, I have thing to do for school and sess is picking me up right now " beep beep Sesshoumaru honked for junior" "I got go to" junior went to the car he saw Sesshoumaru and Kouga waiting for him." sorry guys my parents are going to pick up my li'sis from airport today.

"So ur sis is coming from America so that mean I'm going also take her to school?" said Sesshoumaru "well just when I get my car back" "oh yeah we have to go the party that my parents are throwing her. "Hey do think Ur sis is still a tomboy?"

"Shut up man"

While at the airport

"My dearest do u think was a good idea to bring her to Japan?" Ask lady Mia "I miss my li'l girl "said Kane. Well they don't know that she change so much that her parent barley recognized her. "Rin over here sweet" her mother yelled she ran to her father. Her lift her up and told her "my rinny how I miss u so much" "daddy I miss u to" her mother thought 'wow my child has grow to a tomboy from a beautiful woman'" mother how miss u too "said Rin. "Rin how was Ur trip?" "Hey where junior at" "he had to do something for schools U see home when we get home". Her father said.

"Let go pick up your suitcases "said her mother

"Ok" said Rin. Rin saw her suitcases. She got one just wait other. "Hey look over there" "wow that girl hot" " I bet u that I can get her number"

"50 dollars that u cant" "get ready to pay bro" the guy goes where she at. He look likes he 18 or 19. "So here for visiting or just came back? "Ask the guy. "I came back, " said Rin "that cool I just came to visit my cuz hey would like to know the name of the girl I talk to." Rin looked at him "Rin and ur's" ask Rin

"Tommy" I wonder if I could have Ur num"

"RIN IT TIME TO GO HOME NOW!" her father yelled. Rin was shocked her father never yelled her like that before. So Rin walk over to her father. He had a reason that he yelled like that the boy smell like sex, alcohol so he didn't want guy like that around his little girl.

Back the house

"MOM DAD " junior yelled. Sesshoumaru, Kouga walk in the house. They saw all servant raning around the house so everything in place for the welcome party for Rin." I guess they're not here yet. Kagome came in the house and the guys standing. Kouga is the first to see her and walk over "hey Kags where mutt face?" that when Kouga and kagome heard a growl from inuyasha "leave my girl alone" "calm down lit brother "Sesshoumaru said. A car was heard they look to see who was it inuyasha & Sesshoumaru parent and other people came to the party.

"Ur going to love school Rin." Her mom was telling her. "And u wont be alone either" when her dad told her that. She wonders if guy she loves is going to the same school as her. "Who goes to Shikon high?" "Well kagome, Sango, Miroku, inuyasha, junior, And Sesshoumaru" her dad told her. The car came to a stop. "We're here." Kane got the suitcase and started walking the stairs. The servant got the bags and took them in rin room.

SURPISE! The people yelled. Rin was so happy that her friends and family were but she only looking for her love of her life. Her dad gave her flowers. Then she saw a girl ran to huger so tight.

"Kagome can u looses up little it kind tight". "Sorry I'm just so happy that u back home."

"So how was it" kagome ask her." "I'll tell you later. Right now I just want to change my clothes".

"I'll go with u"

Well the gangs were outside talking and they saw kagome and ran inside. So they went in side to say hi but she wasn't there.

"So what happened" kagome ask her

"What do u means "?

"Come on"

"U know what I mean rin"

"Nothing"

"Rin"

"Yes"

"Look ur hot "

"Thanks"

"What did u my uncle saw u like that"

"Nothing "

"Your serious "

"Yep"

"Kags "

"Yeah "

"He is here "?

"Sesshoumaru"?

"Yeah"

"He here why "?

"Ok I'm down"

"Wow rin u look great "

"Thanks Kags"

Rin walking downs the stairs. Everyone was having fun.

"Hey sess look" "

"It can't be tomish tomboy rin"

"Rin"

"Junior long time no see"

"Hey rinny" koga told her.

"Hey koga looking sexy as ever"

Sesshoumaru looked at her so long.

"Hey you" rin looking at him so long that she had to break it.

He just nodded at her. He couldn't say a word anyways.

"Sango" rin said

"Hey rin wow you look great"

"Hey "rin shout she turned around to slap who just grab her ass 

"Ow" monk shouted

"Oh Miroku what the hell is Ur problem" inuyasha asking him.

"U look great rin"

"Thanks Inu"

Three hours has past

People came rin course was talking to kagome. Junior saw Sesshoumaru checking her out.

"So she has a dirty shirt or what".

Sesshoumaru just turned around and just stared at him

"What is u talking about "?

"U keep looking at my sister" junior smiled.

"Whatever"

"Then u have no prom if I ask her out then" koga ask Sesshoumaru.

"Don't u have a girl"? Sesshoumaru told koga.

Kane is a demon. (A dog demon but thing is that Mia and Rin are not demons but junior. Rin & junior mother is not human or demon. She is a goddess. There a rule when a god or goddess marries a race their children will be diffident. When a god marry another race their son will be a god but he has a girl she be what ever race the mother is. If a female goddess marries out of her race than her daughter is going to a goddess but if she has a male then he will be like his father)


	2. Chapter 2

"Well she doesn't know " koga told Sesshoumaru and junior.

"Well I do moron." Junior was getting piss and was ready to punch koga.

"Come on junior think about it we will be brother-in-laws". Koga told him smiling "well it up to her if she went to go out with you or not". Junior was telling koga. But Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it that junior was letting koga going out with rin. "So wish me luck"

Koga went looking for rin. Junior starting laughing so hard that he was about to crying. "I can't believe that he fell for it". Sesshoumaru was looking him. "What's so funny."? He asked in a cold tone.

"do u really think that rin gotten out with him." Rin found junior laughing .rin went over and ask him "why are you laughing like that".

"well koga going to ask you out on a date".

"wait I thought Ayame was going out with him "

"he is". junior was telling her . Sesshoumaru was walking to the kitchen. he found a book and starting reading it Rin was walking to kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. Rin found him seating there ask him. "what r u doing "

"reading "

"oh sorry"

"rin wait I want to ask u something "

rin went back.

"so what u wants to ask me"?

"so what happened u change so much."

"Well u like or just don't care."

Rin and Sesshoumaru couldn't talk right . koga found rin in the kitchen and ask her they could talk for a moment. But she left both of them there. Rin went to the party. Everyone started to leave. It midnight so they went to sleep.

"rin sweetie are you ok" her dad ask her. she was just sitting there looking at the floor .

"huh" "are you alright "

"yes dad I'm fine. I'm just thinking about things."

"is it about that boy from the airport that your think about." Ask her dad looking at her so much that he see that she hiding something.

"no dad it nothing about that. I'm going to sleep now I'm starting school tomorrow" "alright hope you have a good night sleep.

"what's wrong Kane ?.he was looking at his wife and telling her that rin look just like her. Mia just smiled "lets get some rest.''

Rin woke up and look at her clock. "I still have time to take a shower."

Junior walking back and force.

"rin will u hurry up"

rin yelled back "hold on I almost done "

'come on he going to get mad for waiting man'

Sesshoumaru get there honked for junior and rin. He couldn't believe that he had to take both them. Rin ran down the stairs "alright let's go.'

Junior look at rin what's she wearing "I don't think you should wear that today or other day."

'it a skirt and a tank top "

'DAD!" junior called his dad. Kane came the down the stairs

"what's wrong now junior"

"dad look at rin she leaving naked"

"take sweater now"

"dad I have it with me if junior will calm down he would see it. Hey where is kagome ?"

"junior I went to talk to you before u leaving"

"ok. Kagome left with inuyasha about 10 min ago. go already he outside I be there soon as I can.

Rin went outside and found Sesshoumaru waiting. He saw what hshe was wearing his demon side like so much that he went to take right on the car.

'hey where's your brother '

'he talking to my dad" he open the car for rin. "nice a car "

'thanks'

'hey what did you went to talk to me about before we get interrupted rin was looking at him straight into his eyes. she always love his eyes .

"junior I want to take care of her don't leave her there help find her class or you won't see your car for another months do you understand"

"yes I get can I go now" junior was walking towards the car and saw how Sesshoumaru was looking at rin and how she looked at him. ' only if they knew the truth.' Junior just over the car get in. "I'm ready to go now" Sesshoumaru just started car junior phone went off he answers it.

"I'm on my way and your going to meet my sister.'

"it was Maya "

"I'm not surprise that it was her she calls you like every hour." Sesshoumaru was telling junior joking

"who Maya "rin ask them.

"she my girlfriend "junior told her.

"you guys have girlfriend" she ask them but she was afraid to ask." "yes and no" junior was telling her. "what do you mean yes and no" rin ask junior. "koga and I have girls but Sesshoumaru broke up with her.

"sorry about that"

Sesshoumaru told her in a c old tone "don't worry about she was bitch and a whore and I give a fuck about it" he said in a laughing tone.

'at least he single now .maybe I still have a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

They got to school and start to the stairs. When a girl ran and called out "junior".

"Hey babe" junior hug her junior turned around to rin. "Maya this is my sister rin. Rin this Maya my girl.

"It nice to meet you rin".

"It nice to meet too."

"Hey Sesshoumaru". He just nodded. "I have something to talk you" he just stared at her. So she knew that she had his attention.

"She looking for you "

Rin didn't have a good feeling about this. So she just stared walking when she saw kagome.

"Hey kagome wait up ".

The girl turned around and face rin. In her eyes you can see hell burning in them.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else.

"Of course I'm not that bitch". Kikyo yelled at her. She walks away

Rin was shock how much that girl look like kagome but more pale and creepy.

"Rin " someone yelled.

Rin turned around to find kagome walking up to her.

"What wrong you look like you just ghost ".

"Well I did in a way."

Kagome look at her confuse.

"What is u talking about "?

"I just saw a girl who just looks like you."

"Oh u met kikyo "

" Whose kikyo?"

"Inuyasha ex girlfriend. And she friends with Sesshoumaru ex girlfriend Kagura " kagome told her.

"Oh I never thought inuyasha ex girlfriend would look like you."

"It weird how it happen in the end I got him now"

Rin look at her and saw love and buggy in her eyes.

"What do u means how it happened it "?

" I'll tell you later there to many ears here." Kagome look king funny."

"KAGOME"

They both turned and saw inuyasha angry.

"Hey Inu "

"How come you left just like? Hey rin."

" I saw rin walking you were talking to junior and Sesshoumaru, so walk to rin after all she is my cousin.

"Sorry to inturrupted lovebirds I got get my class schedule" rin told

Both of them turned red. No one called them lovebirds.

"We'll go with you." Inuyasha told her kind hiding his face.

Rin ran to junior and told him that she going to get her schedule and that she see him later.

HEY DO U HAVE UR CELLPHONE." Junior yelled at her.

"YEP"

"Damn that girl ran fast" was telling his friends.

'Let's go I wonder what class I'm going to get"?

"HEY YOU GUYS WAIT UP" they heard a female voice.

"Sango" rin saw her face she piss.

"How come you didn't wait up"?

"Hey guys "

"Hey monk" inuyasha was looking at Miroku and saw that half of his face had a handprint. He shocks his head.

"You will never learn you are "?

"I have no idea what are you talking about "

"Come on you the bell is going to ring in 10 min and I don't want to be. My dad told me if I late again this week I'm not going to see any of my ramen so let go now."

Junior and Sesshoumaru were walking Maya to class. And left to go to their class when they heard.

"Boys "

"What the fuck do you want naraku " junior told him

"Well I just want to welcome your sister coming back" naraku told them in a way that made them worry for rin safety.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM IF I SEE YOU NEAR HER I'LL RIP YOU A PART!"

Naraku was surprise that Sesshoumaru said that. Not junior said it.

"Well it doesn't it matter, I'll you guys later"

ring ring ring

"Yes"

"It true father the brat is back" naraku told his father.

"Look for her and become her new friend if you know what I mean "

"Yes father but I think I going to have trouble to get to her"

"Junior"

"No father"

Lord rec was surprise that naraku said that.

"With who then."

"Sesshoumaru"

"Mmmm then your sister would love to hear the good news that Sesshoumaru has move on if you know what I mean"

" Then should I give her the good news goods father"? Hoping that his father would say yes to it.

"Do so " lord rec told him and knew how much naraku would have fun telling her.

"I'll talk to you later naraku?"

Rin walk in the office and saw a lady talking on the phone.

"Excuse me miss." Rin said and made the old woman jump.

"Rin is that u "?

"Yes Kaede it good to see u "

"Same here child. How can I help you today."

"I'm here to get my class schedule"

"Here u goes"

"Thanks"

Soon as rin got it Sango and kagome just grab it to see what class she has.

They both yelled so loud that inuyasha cute ears drop on his heard to cover them

"io. That heard it a lot"

"I'm sorry Inu babe "kagome gave her puppy eyes"

"I know one way you can make up" inuyasha whisper in her ear.

Rin gave a look that made her even redder.

Inuyasha smelled kagome arouse and embarrassment. He laughs. And look at rin schedule.

"Hey rin how come you have swords art only demon and hanyous and if your human you have to a letter from a demon teacher give to you."

"In America they gave to me or it was drill team. I didn't like the teacher so I pick swords arts." Rin told him

"You have that or know any one who has it." Rin asking hoping to have some one to hang out."

"I have the class and I know two more"

"Who"

'My asshole of brother and yours." Inuyasha told her.

Rin smiled even more when she heard Sesshoumaru had the class.

The bell rang. They started walking to class rin had the same schedule with the gang. They sat down and the class began. When the door open naraku walk in. He is a&t for the teacher. He looks at rin smiled at her.

Rin got a creepy feeling.

"Hey kagome. Who that" rin ask her.

"Oh that naraku stay away from him rin. He bad news. Junior, Sesshoumaru and naraku are enemies.


End file.
